Soul's Forbidden
by BbyGurlNanii
Summary: Ummm... First FanFiction...Story is about twilight, with new comers and all...Umm Review plsx, don't be to harsh lol just kidden be as harsh as you want tell me everything that needs help and such story really good i think nd sooo does ma bestii read pls!


Soul's Forbidden

Chapter 1 

Light shone from my window. I turned to my left and opened my eyes. Wow! Not again. You think she grown up after 7 years. I woke up and stretch, than I woke up my sister Nessie.  
"Nessie wake up." I said  
She turned and went back inside the covers. And asked,  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes. We have school today."  
"Ughh!" She woke up and got out of bed while I head over to my bathroom. And just as I was going to go in, my aunt Alice came in. I'm guessing to pick out my school clothes.  
"Ok! Let's see something for you to wear. Oh! And Renesmee your clothes are laid out in your room. Something simple and that says your a Cullen. Jay I'm going to pick your clothes and lay them out. So go take a bath."  
"Good morning to you to aunt Alice" I said  
"Moring auntie." Said Nessie and left to get ready.  
I went in to the bathroom and thought about the 7 years of my life and how now I am fully grown, and actually it's more than 7, it's 12 years. My life is what a human would call myth. Why you ask well let me explain to you.  
I'm not completely human, I'm half vampire and half human, a hybrid if you say. My name is Jayden Edward Cullen, an my twin sisters name is Renesemme Carile Cullen. I am only older than her by 5 mins. And yeah how can a human and a vampire have kids, when vampires can't have kids well that rule only goes to female vampires. If you are a male vampire and you are together with a female human and you have sex, expect to get a half-vampire, half-human kid.  
Yup! My mom Isabella Maria Cullen was together with my dad Edward Cullen, while she was human. And when they maired and went to there honey moon, and got busy they had me and my sister. My mom being human had a hard time with us. We were a handful. (You all know the story, just image her going through all of what she went with Nessie, but just with two babies. Ok! :D)  
I got out of the bathroom and went to my room. And saw the clothes my aunt had set for me. She put out a black t-shirt with a low neck line, a pair of dark blue jeans, my black Nick airs, and she added accessories, a wrist band with the Cullen symbol, and a silver necklace that mom had bought me and my dad. I put on y clothes and went down stairs.  
Down stairs I saw my Grandma Esma My Grandpa Carlisle, my two aunts Rosalie and Alice, and my two uncles Jasper and Emmett. But I was looking for the women that I love so very much, my mom from the time that I was in her stomach I have loved her so much, and so did Nessie. The bond that we have with our mom was amazing. And than I saw her. Every time I saw her I would turn in to a little kid.  
"Mommy!" I ran to her and huger her around the waist.  
Bella Pov:  
"Mommy!" I heard someone say.  
I turned and saw my son run to me. His always green clam eyes looked exited and eager. My son was so very handsome. He had his father's green eyes when he was human and my brown hair, which as always had that look that it was never kept. He ran to me and hugged me around the waist.  
"Good moring, mom." he said  
"Moring Hun"  
"Good morning Jayden" said my husband Edward  
"Hey, dad"  
In that moment my daughter Renesmee came downstairs wearing, a pair of black skins, sliver ballet flats, a blue aqua shirt, no sleeves high on neck, and simple little hoops earnings. Her curly hair was loose and hanging below her waist.  
She ran to Edward and me, and said  
"Good moring, Mommy Daddy."  
"Moring baby" said Edward  
"Moring sweetie" I said  
Jayden Pov:  
"Ok! Time for school." said our aunt Rosa  
"Wait Jay, Nessie! You guys not hungry?" asked our Nana Esma  
"No we Ok!" We said together.  
Me and Nessie are going to take my new 2017 Balk Lime (Don't know much about cars and stuff so I made my own names. Yeah they are funny. Only a few are real. Which are in the book :D) Mom, Alice, and Jasper are riding with dad in his Sliver Volo, and Emmett was riding with Rose in her Red BMW.

After we all got in we left for school.


End file.
